Contact to gate shorts become an increasingly difficult problem for integrated circuits with scaled dimensions. While a metal gate process which forms a salicide through the contact hole may be beneficial in reducing such shorts, a contact process that increases the contact to gate registration margin is necessary to further reduce the contact to gate shorts to a manufacturable level.